


Strings of Steam

by StreetDevilRider



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominant! Nastu, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, NO FEMDOM!!!!, No 100 Year Quest Bollocks, Pet Play, Roleplay, Romance, Submissive! Juvia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDevilRider/pseuds/StreetDevilRider
Summary: Fire rages. Water Flows. Steam scalds. And for Natsu and Juvia, their main elements will form into the third element of the two...with some Ropes and Chains of course. BDSM! Bondage! Dominant Natsu! Submissive Juvia!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue Part 1

The land of Fiore. A land of magic and mystery. And home to the number one guild in both magic and widespread destruction, Fairy Tail. I swear, while they have the tightest bonds, they are more known to be causing chaos wherever they go. Some of their most prominent members of destruction are wizards like Erza "Titania" Scarlet, Gray "Ice King" Fullbuster, Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel and countless others.

However, the location wasn't at the guildhall but rather at a beach that looked like a wave of crushed amber as the setting sun shone on it. The distorted reflection of the sun on the water helped amplify the mysterious yet enlightening feeling, however, it did not stop two mages in their early 20's from simply enjoying the sunset all the while enjoying each other's company.

The first was a 21-year-old man with onyx coloured eyes and hair that was a bright salmon hair spiked up, giving a punk look. He was very muscular with a body that screamed lean muscle with a distinguishable display of an eight pack and broad shoulders and was a polished bronze. Currently, he was wearing a pair of fiery red swimming trunks and had a scarf that looked like it was made of dragon scales around his forehead. This was Natsu Dragneel or as his moniker is "Salamander".

The woman next to him was a 21-year-old woman with sapphire blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her skin was a creamy white and she had a figure that would make supermodels jealous, with medium-sized curves, wide hips and a pair of DD-cup sized breasts. She was wearing a purple bikini with white spots with a matching thong. Around her neck were two different items. First was a silver chain necklace that seemed to shine in the setting sun a light blue glow. The second was a platinum pendant with a dragon head attached to the bottom. It was on a silver chain, with sapphire eyes while in the jaw was a piece of rose quartz. This was Juvia Lockser or as her moniker is "Rain Woman"

And currently, the two of them are on a date. A rather special one.

Right now you are probably wondering. Natsu and Juvia? The fight hungry salmon-haired fire brawler who wouldn't know love if it bit him is in a relationship with the ultimate Gray fangirl? How the hell did that happen?

You see, it's like this. Natsu overheard what Lucy said about him about being an idiot and that she won't go out with him ever while Gray snapped at Juvia for bothering him stating he won't go out with her if his life depended on it. Naturally, two broken hearts joined as they ran into each other one day and they just talked. Turns out they connected and soon began to go on missions together, with a lot of success and low collateral damage. Natsu's former team on the other hand still believed he would cause destruction and it will be just like before. Imagine their surprise when the truth was the opposite. In fact, Sorcerer Weekly even dubbed them "The Steam Dragons". The confession was after one mission against a dark guild where Natsu saved Juvia from the Master that was about to do some inappropriate things with her.

_Flashback_

**_"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_ **

**_"Water Slicer!"_ **

_Currently, both Natsu and Juvia were on a mission where a Dark Guild was causing havoc in a village. Right now they were tearing through the grunts like bowling pins. Natsu was roasting mages like they were steaks on a barbeque while Juvia was flooding the hall and any poor mages getting caught in the crossfire, as well as putting out any stray flames that may cause the area damage._

_Suddenly a wizard came from behind with a magic attack. He was a bomber mage that could launch explosions in a rapid-fire motion. In a desperate attempt, he launched a stun spell on Juvia._

_"Stun Bomb!"_

_AHHHHHH!" Juvia screamed before she was out cold. The mage decided to drag her back to the main room where the master was._

_However, Natsu managed to hear her scream and witnessed the mage dragging her back._

_"JUVIA!"_

_Like a Bat out of Hell, Natsu sprinted after and by the time he reached the command room, the sight got his blood boiling._

_The master was a young man in his early 30s with combed brown hair and arrogant green eyes. He was wearing a black blazer over a red shirt with a black tie. He also had on black slacks and burgundy dress shoes and on his face was an arrogant smirk that made Natsu want to grab his throat until he popped like a grape._

_Behind him was Juvia, stripped to only her thong with a magic seal collar around her neck and her hands suspended via cuffs giving a full view of her impressive bust. In her mouth was a ring gag and currently, tears of fear were pouring out of her eyes as the master had rubbed a finger against her crotch while another cupped her chin so her face met her eyes._

_Hey jackass, what the hell are you doing?" Natsu growled in a low voice_

_"So the famous Salamander has arrived." The Master proclaimed in a tone that further drove Natsu up the wall. "I was wondering when you would show. Then again, I was also wondering why you came with such a ravishing specimen like this maiden before me. Oh, she would be a wonder for Succubus Red. I wonder if any of the men I have lined up would love to buy her" He finished with a perverted grin._

_Mistake!_

_The Master then noticed that the room had gotten a lot hotter and turned around._

_Mistake! Again!_

_Natsu was surrounding in fire with veins bulging, teeth grinding and fists clenching, all the while he was covered in Dragon Scales. He had entered Dragon Force. Before the master could say a word, Natsu blurred to his face and gave a flaming knuckle sandwich sending him through a wall. After breaking Juvia out of the restraints, he walked up to the master and well...let's say that the master was roast pork and the building was now burning fast than Erza burns through her cakes at mealtimes._

_Natsu walked out of the building, carrying Juvia bridal style...but not before covering her modesty with his jacket. Juvia had her face buried in Natsu's chest, not at all acknowledging the fact that he was more built then Gray._

_End Flashback_

After recovering at the local healers, Natsu went to her bed, with a lot of concern within his eyes. That was then he began spilling his guts out. Telling that when he saw that 'thing' have his way in her, something inside of him snapped. That he had an ever-growing rage when he had her captive and when the master said she was gonna be a sex slave, he snapped. He began spouting out apologies about how he scared her like that and that if she wanted to break up the team then he'll understand. Natsu was about to leave but Juvia held his hand. Before Natsu could ask, she just slammed her lips into his lips to silence him. Her exact words were. I don't care Natsu. I love you whether you become a flaming monster or not." She resumed the kiss but this time Natsu kissed back. Soon, they began going on dates, either hanging out with each other or just enjoying the stars. The guild was both shocked and happy. Shocked because of the sudden relationship the two were in but happy because, they needed some company. The fact that they got rejected by their former crushes and the arguments that led to Team Natsu splitting up wasn't new.

In fact, they were worried that Natsu and Juvia would cause more mayhem. HA! That team-up was a miracle in Makarov's eyes as the bills went down by a lot. Plus, the loving attitude between them was well...heart-warming. Well for some. Lucy, Gray and Erza were grinding their teeth at the news. They were making more money and were a couple, while they were still single AND were causing more destruction even without Natsu. Turns out that while Natsu was destructive, he got the job done. Gray and Erza actually began wasting time due to stripping habits and a cake overdose.

But who give a crap about them?

Back at the beach, Natsu and Juvia just finished watching the sunset, with Juvia snuggling up to Natsu, enjoying the warmth of his body. They were taking a stroll along the beach as the moon shone on the beach like a lunar symphony.

"That was the best day of my life, hun" Said Natsu wistfully.

"Mmm-hmm. Nice hotel, empty beach and just the two of us." Added Juvia, as she held onto Natsu's arm.

Natsu, on the other hand, decided to make it even more special.

"Hey, Juvia?" Asked Natsu.

"Hmm"?

"I..uh.. I just wanna say something."

Natsu turned around to face his blue-haired beauty, who had a confused look on his face.

"Juvia, the last few months have been the greatest days of my life. Since Lucy said 'that' you managed to lift me up. Normally, a guy would make a long-ass speech, but I'll just say this."

Natsu, then got out a velvet box revealing the contents, it being a silver ring with a blue sapphire and rose quartz in the center. Juvia held her hands to her mouth as tears began to form in her eyes. Was he really...?

"Juvia Lockser...Will you Marry Me?"

Only one second was needed for her response.

"YES! YES, I WILL MARRY YOU!"

Natsu took the ring off and slid it on her finger.

Juvia was crying tears of joy before Natsu did something special. Grabbing her waist, he ignited his soles.

Fire Dragon's Rocket Launch!"

The two flew high as the two used their magic to form a heart shape.

The two looked at each other's eyes as the moon shone behind them, Natsu wrapping his arms around her waist and Juvia wrapping her arms around her neck as their eyes began to close half-way

"You know, maybe we should celebrate." Natsu said

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Juvia said in a coy manner

"You. Me. And a lot of rope." Natsu smirked

"Ooooh. I'm guessing I shall get the lotion ready for my skin?" Husked out Juvia.

"You are gonna be my bride. I hate for her to not be able to keep up." Breathed out Natsu.

Yeah...turns out they were also Bondage nuts. Juvia loved the sub roll, while Natsu's draconic nature made him feel suited as a dom.

"I'll see you in the bedroom...Master" Juvia spoke in a seductive tone.

"I'll be there to...Aqua" Natsu replied in the same tone.

Both then spoke at the same time.

"I Love You"

Which was finalised with a kiss of passion on the lips, the moon shining in the background.


	2. Strings of Steam - Prologue Part 2

Natsu and Juvia were already making their way back to the hotel after the proposal all with the intention to celebrate the proposal. Both mages were buzzing with joy, especially Juvia. After a few months of dating, she was the first one to get proposed to!

Hah! Those that said it would be Mira or Erza can start paying up! It wasn’t like that there WAS a bet, though. Not at all!

Juvia went back to looking at the ring on her finger. She wasn’t surprised that Natsu could afford it. As it turns out, Natsu was loaded. Taking high paying jobs, only buying the necessities and storing his loot in different locations, meant he was never without cash. The destruction he caused were barely any dents in his accounts. Even then, he fixed the place up so the costs were reduced.

The two opposing lovebirds made there way to the hotel they were staying at. On the outside, it looked like your average 5-star hotel for couples with white walls, a blue roof and door, with the name of the hotel “The Boosted Hearts”. But it has one major difference. For those that want to experience a more kinky side to their relationships, it houses a ‘love dungeon’ floor, which is another way of saying a BDSM room. And THAT is where Natsu and Juvia were staying for their anniversary. Boy, Erza would keel over from the blood loss when she find out.

The room the two were staying in was pretty large, like mansion bedroom large with indigo walls and a violet carpet. There was a king sized bed with a mahogany brown frame and a mattress covered in a scarlet cover with velvet covers. There was even a chandelier above the room.

Everywhere there were various equipment and other toys used for ‘playtime’. One wall had a collection of rope, all different lengths, colours and material as well as different sized cuffs for hands and ankles, each one with a different colour scheme to them as well a modified five way cuff set. One large cuff to placed around the neck, connected to two smaller ones win the form of a pair of shackles where there is a connection on the chain of the handcuffs to ankle cuffs, each coated with a substance to prevent magic being used.

Another wall housed a selection of whips for those that are kind of sadistic. Some were single whips and others were cat-o-nine tails. There also several vibrators and dildos all a variety of sizes as well as gags of different kinds. Finally, attached to the ceiling was a pair of hanging shackles and a small hook, attached to a pulley mechanism controlling the height. Finally was the bathroom but no one cares so I’ll say it’s your average hotel bathroom. There were also a lot of other knick-knacks you’d find in a BDSM dungeon but we’ll be here all day.

Both Natsu and Juvia got out of their beachwear and go down to the restaurant to celebrate their path to marriage...not without changing of course.

Natsu was in a burgundy blazer over a white dress shirt that was slightly opened to reveal his bare chest, accompanied with a pair of black slacks and dress shoes. He decided to forgo the scarf, but instead put on a present Juvia gave him. It was a golden chain necklace with NAT X JUV hanging off the chain in hooks, underneath the shirt. Finally, he decided to slick his hair back for a greaser like hair style.

Juvia on the other hand wore a backless sky-blue dress held with two thin shoulder straps. She kept the pendant and chain, letting the dragon head rest in the middle of her heart. She also had on indigo long-sleeved silk gloves, the ring worn on the outside of her ring finger. She had ruby red lipstick and dark blue eyeshadow, with black mascara on her eyelashes.

After the two emerged from the changing rooms, they couldn’t help but drink in the sight of how amazing they look.

“I see you are wearing the necklace I gave you” commented Juvia

Natsu gripped it lightly. “Ahhh, felt appropriate for the occasion. Oh, Just one more thing.”

Natsu then took his prized scarf and wrapped it around Juvia, much to her shock.

“Wait, Natsu this is your prized possession”.

“So? You’re my fiancé. You deserve my prized possession on you.”

Juvia couldn’t help but blush lightly at the statement. Natsu then continued.

“Well, my lady. Shall we get going?”

“Let’s go, My dragon.” And with that they left the room, arm in arm.

(Time Skip!)

Natsu and Juvia made their way back to their room after celebrating their now engagement. Best part was no one was annoying them. No dark mages, no rival fighters, just the two of them, enjoying each other’s company all the while enjoying a delicious grilled steak and rich red wine.

Now, they were stripped out of their clothes in nothing but undergarments and jewellery, making out deeply hands roaming everywhere. Natsu currently was fondling the large piece of sourdough that was her ass, eliciting muffled moans from Juvia. Aside from her DD-breasts that were pressed against his chest, he loved kneading that large ass whenever they got intimate.

Juvia was right now having her arms wrapped around Natsu’s neck, while pressing her rack against his chest. This was a moment just for them and no one will interrupt them.

They broke apart for some air, both with the knowing look.   
“Shall we, Juvia?” Questioned Natsu.

Juvia only had one reply: “Yes”

Natsu broke away from Juvia in order retrieve a magic-seal collar. It was a stone collar, coloured blue like her hair with a special rune to restrict someone’s magic. It was custom made as there were two hooks on the front for a leash or a clip-on.

Juvia moved her hair so that it wouldn’t get in the way as Natsu fastened the collar around her neck, just above her chain and pendant and so that wouldn’t get in the way of the collar.

Juvia then pulled a seductive look with half-lidded eyes and her arms brought in front of her like a schoolgirl. You know how Lucy tried to get the attention of the Sorcerer Weekly photographer by squeezing her elbows causing her bust to compress? It was like that.

Juvia then said one thing in a seductive tone.

“Shall we begin Master?


	3. Arms Up, Splash Woman

Strings of Steam - Chapter 3

Arms Up, Splash Woman

"Shall we begin, Master?"

Natsu grinned hungrily at the sight of Juvia. Her creamy white skin, those bright sapphire-blue eyes, her silky blue hair, her thick powerful thighs, those luscious curves, her large DD-cup breasts and that lustful gaze as she was squeezing her breasts between her elbows, her pendant between the top of her valley and chain on her heart. With a slight growl, he wrapped his arms around her waist and shoved his tongue down her throat as soon as his lips met hers.

Shocked by the sudden action, Juvia decided to just screw the crazy action and make out with him, her arms around her neck and her tongue in his throat as they began to furiously make-out with each other, tongues fighting for dominance. Natsu's hands soon made his way back down to that big doughy ass of Juvia, squeezing it now and then, causing Juvia to moan in his mouth.

They separated, a trail of saliva joined their mouths, faces flushed, breathing hard and eyes filled with lust.

"Natsu…" Juvia whispered

"Juvia…" Natsu whispered back

And then they resumed their make-out session. While in her euphoria, Juvia didn't pay attention to when Natsu's hands went to her wrists. Soon, Natsu lifted them above her head...right, where the hanging shackles were.

*CLICK!*

Juvia suddenly got her senses back as she saw her left wrist secured by one of the hanging manacles, leaving her hand at least 30cm above her head.

"Natsu...what are you-" She began but she didn't get to finish as Natsu grabbed her other wrist and secured it into the other manacle, leaving her body to look like she was putting her hands up to surrender.

"Oh my!" She acted out in shock as she twisted her wrists while they were stuck in the manacles. They were secure and she had no chance in slipping out of them due to the collar sealing off her magic. She looked back at Natsu who grinned in anticipation.

"Didn't expect that, did ya? We won't be needing this though…" Natsu commented as he took her bra off and threw it into the pile of clothes on the other side of the room, her large breasts bouncing after being released from the confines of her bra. Next, he got a pair of blue, stiletto heels, which he fitted on her feet, causing her heels to be lifted 10cm above ground. The next thing he grabbed was a secretary ID necklace with blue and pink beads and a rectangular ID holder. The holder had a card in it already showing a picture of Juvia and a profile on it.

Name: Juvia Lockser  
Age: 21  
Height: 5ft 9inch  
Breast Size: DD  
Dom: Natsu Dragneel  
"My Name is Juvia Lockser and I belong to Natsu Dragneel in body as his slave"

He placed it around her neck, letting the card hang freely from her breasts

Finally, he got a pair of heavy iron shackles to secure her ankles.

Natsu walked past her to get something. She tried to look over her shoulder but his body was blocking the view. Soon, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and warm breath on her neck. There was also the feeling of twine rubbing against her thigh, causing her to blush a bit.

"Now then, my little toy...shall we begin?" He said seductively, rubbing the whip causing her hormones to rise.

"Na-Natsu...what are you?" She questions but she let out a shriek when the whip made contact with her thigh

"Uh, uh...call me Master" he maliciously said.

Getting into the role, Juvia changed her tone to a submissive one.

"Master...please forgive me...punish the whore anyway you want"

"Good.'' he snarled "But I am in a generous mood, so you won't be punished too badly…"

The first thing Natsu did was put a blue ball gag with a pink Fairy Tail insignia on it into her mouth, securing the buckle under her hair so that it won't get caught.

"That should do it…" he murmured as he squeezed her left tit causing her to suck in a sharp intake of air. She had a hot blush on her face.

"Next, a little something to tenderise those nipples of yours…" He said as Natsu clipped a pair of tiny clamps that were connected on a thin chain onto her nipples, causing a shock in Juvia's spine and her to drool over her gag.

She moaned from pleasure, shivering a bit. She then let out a muffled gasp as Natsu placed his hands on her large ass, squeezing it every now and then.

"Niiiccccceee...That is a feeling that I will never get tired of…" He purred rubbing his warm hand over her left ass cheek

"'Aster…'ease.." (Master...please…) Juvia spoke through the gag, face flaming a bright red

Natsu simply smacked her ass getting a muffled shriek from Juvia

"No begging from you, lady"

Juvia nodded submissively, enjoying the shocks coming from her pinched nipples when she nodded her head and her breasts bounced from it.

"Let's have a taste of those lovely nips…" Natsu says as he began to gently lick the hard nipples slowly as Juvia let out breaths of pleasure as his hot rough tongue went over her nipples, even sucking it every now and then, the drool from Juvia happening at a much faster level.

"Aahhh...I love the taste of-" Natsu didn't get to finish as Juvia soon began to leak milk.

Juvia began to burn bright red from embarrassment.

"'-ease -on't -ook.." (Please, don't look)

"Now, now...Let's have a taste…" Natsu grinned as he licked a bit of the milk. Blueberries.

Natsu then walked behind Juvia, keeping his gaze on her behind. Placing a hand on it, he used his fire magic to warm it up and began to rub small circles. Juvia was blushing hard as she looked over her shoulder to see her beloved rubbing her ass. She couldn't help but moan in ecstasy at the treatment, drooling even more into her ballgag

"-Aster, -ease -ore…!" (Master, please more!)

Natsu then decided on something better

*SMACK!*

Juvia jumped from the smack, her breasts bouncing from the aftermath of the action.

"You want more?"

Juvia nodded quickly, sticking out her butt.

Getting a hold of the whip, Natsu began to strike at her ass, braising it like a rump roast.

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

"-ORE, -ASTER!" (MORE, MASTER!)

"You got it!"

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

A few more whippings and Juvia's butt was now bright pink. Juvia had a full-body blush and would've fallen onto her knees if it weren't for the shackles keeping her hands above her head and was currently breathing heavily, drool dripping onto the floor.

While Juvia was busy regaining her breath, Natsu went to get a pink vibrator with a wire connecting to a battery pack. With a quick movement, Natsu dropped the small rocket into her panties, feeling her clit so that it went in.

Juvia's eyes shot up as she let out a shriek from the pill being shoved inside her. She shook as the shackles made a loud crashing noise. Natsu decided to calm her down by kissing her deeply...well as deeply through the gag. Breaking the kiss, Natsu began to gently squeeze her right boob to calm her down

"Now, now...I need to be fired up...Your dancing will do that...I hope you are ready…"

Juvia began to nod her head, body shaking in excitement.

Pulling up a chair, Natsu pointed the remote at Juvia, pressing the button to start the vibrations.

Soon, Juvia began moaning from the vibrator in her pussy, shaking her hips like a belly dancer. The vibrations in her were causing immense pleasure and for Natsu he was enjoying the bouncing breasts and swaying hips. Natsu's had a hand on his cock and began to stroke his long meat from within his boxers

With every bounce of her breasts and swing of her hips, he felt his erection getting harder and began to slowly leak out cum. Natsu had to lower his shorts so that they weren't creaming his boxers. He then felt his draconian instincts take over as his eyes shifted to slits

"CLAIM HER RIGHT NOW!"

Throwing her head back caused her breasts to bounce a large amount and soon there was a stain forming in her panties as well as a scent of blueberries and cum. Soon Natsu let out a bestial snarl.

"ARRRGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Soon Natsu took the ball gag out of her mouth then ripped her panties off her lower area, the vibrator falling out of her clit.

"Master, What's - MMMPH?!" Juvia began to speak but suddenly, Natsu shoved his tongue down her throat, squeezing her ass cheeks extremely hard, rubbing his hands everywhere. Juvia's eyes shot up but soon he melted in his embrace, kissing him with just as much passion. If her hands weren't held up in shackles she would be kissing wrapping her arms around her neck right now.

"Sorry...I can't take it anymore...I want you bad" He growled.

Juvia just showed a small smile.

"Hold on, Master. Let me service you one more time" She said, eyeing his tent, licking her lips lustfully

Natsu got a clue and went to the winch, lowering Juvia to her knees but her arms still raised.

Getting in front of Juvia, Natsu lowered his boxers allowing his cock free. Juvia's eyes widened at the sight. Natsu was FRICKIN' HUGE! His cock was 10 inches long and 3 inches wide. It was veiny and had a bit of pre-cum leaking out.

Natsu inched his cock forward towards her mouth and Juvia put her tongue at the tip, licking the leaking cum off of the tip of his cock. She continued to lick the tip as bits of cum began to leak from the tip of the dick.

Juvia then began to take in the head of her lover's cock, with the head disappearing into her mouth, moving her head all the while sucking it off.

Natsu through his head back, smoke flowing out of his mouth from the relief he had been given. Suddenly, Natsu grabbed her head and forced her to deep throat his cock as she sucked even harder.

Juvia then released the cock from her mouth, coughing slightly from the treatment as drool was connected from her soft lips to his monstrous cock. She looked up to Natsu with a glazed look and a dreamy smile.

Natsu then pulled the lever, forcing her onto her feet. He lined himself up to her clit.

"Shall I, Juvia?" Natsu asked

Juvia just nodded as he bit her lip in anticipation and she let out a loud moan as Natsu shoved his cock inside, throwing her head back and bouncing on the spot, her breasts bouncing from the pleasure as Natsu began to slowly pump his cock inside her, both hands squeezing her ass.

"Does...that...feel...good?" Natsu grunted as he began to thrust his hips.

"Master...please...don't stop…" Juvia moaned out. His cock was succeeding in tearing her apart, her tongue out and her eyes began to glaze.

Natsu then began to increase the speed a bit, even began to nibble at her ear, which got a reaction out of Juvia as she shuddered in pleasure as both of Natsu's hands went to her breasts and gave a tight squeeze.

The speed in Natsu's rocking began to increase again as he began to thrust even faster, causing her breasts to bounce at a higher tempo.

"Juvia...I'm gonna cum…!" Natsu groaned as he felt the pressure build in his cock and the walls in Juvia's clit began to close up.

"Me...too! Shall we go together?" Juvia replied back.

Natsu and Juvia simply looked at each other and kissed with all of their might as streams of semen shot out of Natsu and Juvia began to leak.

Separating, a string of drool joined their lips as they had glassy looks, sweat covering them.

"That was…" Natsu started to say

"...Friggin' amazing" Juvia replied back.

Natsu unlocked Juvia from her shackles as the two simply collapsed in the bed, with Juvia lying on top of Natsu's hard abs.

"Shall we get some sleep?"

"Please, my love."

And with that the two fell asleep into a wonderful dreamland. Who knows what other bondage games they'll do? Who knows?


	4. Bondage Beach Time

Letting out a cute yawn, Juvia woke up, her sapphire eyes fluttering from exhaustion. She blushed a bright red as she remembered the events from last night. Being suspended while a vibrator was shaking her insides...that was a good way to end the night

Just as she was about to get out of bed to start the day, she then remembered the evening where Natsu had proposed to her. Looking at her ring, she blushed in bliss.

‘To think...I wasted all that time going after ‘Gray-sama’ she thought in mild amusement. However, when she was about to leave, she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her closer

“Nooo...you’re too comfy…” Natsu mumbled in his sleep. Juvia shook her head with a knowing smile before getting a good idea. She smirked a smirk which was both cheeky and seductive. Lying next to Natsu, she grabbed his head and pushed it into her DD-sized breasts, enjoying the muffled tone of Natsu squirming.

‘Now I know why Erza does this. This is fun!’ She thought with joy as she heard Natsu yell out ‘let me out!’ as he began to wildly thrash his limbs in the air, before finally releasing her fiancé so that he could breathe.

“Finally! Air!” he wheezed as he began gasping, his necklace dangling from his neck. Juvia let out a cute giggle at his action.

“Sorry Natsu, but I couldn’t resist,” she said, letting out giggles as he glared at her. The laughter died down as Natsu soon stalked up to her, looming over her like a predator. His hand made his way to her butt as he pulled the blue-haired bombshell closer to him.

Juvia felt both aroused and afraid. She gazed into the chocolate brown eyes of her lover.

“Funny, huh?’ he growled, sending shivers down her spine. ‘Just for that, you’ll be punished.” he then went to one of the shelves and grabbed the vibrator from last night.

“You’ll be wearing this all morning. Try not to give yourself away when I start it to let it vibrate your clit”

“OK, Master…” She said in a meek tone as she opened her panties, allowing Natsu to drop the rocket and dig it into her clit. He then lined the battery pack around the waistband of her panties. Grabbing a remote, he pressed a button allowing the vibrator to...well...vibrate, causing Juvia to stand up and jiggle from pleasure.

Natsu then switched to his usual cheery personality. “Now then. Shall we get breakfast?”

The two lovebirds were now in the local restaurant enjoying a luxury breakfast. Natsu was in a red T-shirt with a Dragon head on the front with his necklace and scarf around his neck as well as a pair of red jeans and his usual sandals.

Juvia was currently wearing a white short sleeved button up shirt with the top three buttons being unbuttoned revealing her lovely cleavage as well as her chain and pendant. She also had on a pair of curve hugging jeans which clinged to her butt like glue and a pair of brown high heeled sandals. Both were busy munching their food and discussing what to do in the afternoon.

“So, what should we do today?” Juvia asked, jolting a bit from the vibrator shaking within her.

Natsu hummed a bit before deciding. “Let’s just look around the town. We could just take in the sights.”

Suddenly, Natsu’s communication lacrima rang.

“Hold on, I gotta take this.” Natsu said, pressing the button, causing Juvia to jolt up from the shock, causing her breasts to jiggle, much to his enjoyment.

“Yo. It’s Natsu. What’s Up?” Natsu talked into the lacrima. “Uh-huh. Oh hey! What’s up? Haven’t seen you in a while. So, what do you need? Really? Sure! Me and Juvia would like to hang out! Wait...bring the rope and gags? So a bondage beach day? Nice! I’ll let Juvia know! Hey, I got some news for you! I’ll tell you when we meet! OK! Later!”

Natsu hung up and went back to his seat.

“So who was that?” Juvia asked in a curious tone

“Oh, it was Blaze! He invited us over for an evening at the beach!” Natsu answered, grabbing a waffle.

Juvia perked at that. Blaze and his wife, Elsa were friends of Juvia in the BDSM community. When they first started out, they helped the Fairy Tail mages with giving an introduction to the ways of Bondage and BDSM. Since then, they would hang out in the community chatting while their spouses were all tied up. It led to some small raves whenever they got the chance with some of their other friends in the community.

“He asked if we could spend a day at the beach. Just the four of us.”

Juvia’s eyes rose in interest. “Really? How did they…?”

Natsu just shrugged his shoulders. “They reserved a section of the beach for a private party, according to them. Must be nice being a noble.”  
“So, what’s the plan?

Natsu put a finger to his chin as he began to think. “Well, we’ll continue with our original plan and go sight-seeing, but we’ll stop by and buy some snacks for the get together.” After that, We’ll decide how you’ll be tied up.”

Juvia’s face flamed in embarrassment and arousement. “Wait, what?!”

“Don’t worry. Elsa will be tied up to.” Natsu waved her worries down.

Juvia seemed to relax, even if her blush didn’t.

“I still cannot believe what that pervert did to you!”

“He’s lucky I didn’t use my Water Slicer to cut him into pieces!”

Natsu and Juvia both entered their hotel room with slightly annoyed looks on their faces. Just when their day was going well, Juvia went to look at a gift shop to buy some trinkets, when some random man snuck behind her and began to grope her from behind.

In fact, let’s have a play by play on what happened

“Ooooh, these look cute” Juvia spoke as she was busy browsing the shelves, bending over and was unwillingly giving a show to some of the male patrons of her large behind. Some had to turn away with red faces while others couldn’t help but stare at the blue clad buttocks that were in their view.

One guy with a balding hairline plus a creepy grin snuck behind her and placed a hand on her ass and began squeezing it, causing the water wizard to spring up, startled. It even caused her breasts to bounce from the sudden action as she turned around and glared at the man who dared grope her.

“Oh my...I got two great views! It must be my lucky day!” He crowed, wiggling his fingers

“Can I help you, sir?!” she growled out

“May I have a peak at those funbags? I think I’m in heaven!” He begged, looking hard at her cleavage.

Flushing angrily, she covered her breasts with her arms as she turned away. “I’m engaged, you jackass!”  
The old man wasn’t listening as he began to inch closer. “Oh please, let me have a look! He begged once more, nose bleeding slightly.

Growling in anger, Juvia’s magic flared as she unleashed a torrent of water at the perv, blasting him out of the shop. She stomped towards him, a blue aura rippling behind her as she glowered at him in anger.

Too bad the man didn’t notice the warning signs.

“Oh, I see! You’re playing hard to get! Don’t worry! Come with me and I’ll be your sugar daddy!” He announced.

Oh RIP to this stupid man. Especially when Natsu was right behind him, pissed as hell as by the flaming aura surrounding him.

“WHAT WAS THAT YOU STINKING PERV?!” He snarled as he grabbed the perv by the scruff of his shirt.

The perv seemed to get the message.

“Oh...you and her are…” He stuttered as the colour drained from his face as Natsu nodded slowly.

Charging a flaming fist, he punched the slimeball so hard he ended up going through the glass window of another shop, knocking him out.

Juvia and Natsu went off, pissed that their day was ruined.

“At least the security chucked that guy out” Natsu commented.

“True. But so much for having a normal day” Juvia groused.

Natsu just shrugged. “We’re Fairy Tail hun. The word ‘normal’ isn’t our style.”

Juvia smirked. “That’s true”. They soon let out some giggles.

“So anyways...shall we get started?” Natsu asked.

Juvia nodded as she moved her hair out of the way so Natsu could fit her collar around her neck, sealing her magic. 

Natsu then went to one of the shelves and grabbed a pair of handcuffs with one chain link covered in blue fur. Standing up, Juvia turned around, allowing Natsu to grab her right wrist and lock the first cuff onto her wrist before bringing it behind her. He then brought her left wrist and did the same thing, locking the cuff into place

He couldn’t help but say one thing:

“Juvia Lockser, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you’ll say will be used against you.”

While Natsu was busy cuffing Juvia, she just shook her head. “Save it when we do police roleplay, beloved” She uttered.

Natsu pouted at that. “Fine…”

Looking over her shoulder, she blushed at her cuffed wrists. There was some heat growing in her.

Natsu then pulled up a chair and sat in front of his bound wife-to-be, who decided to get on her knees and had her back straight, providing a view to Natsu who enjoyed the view.

They spent a few minutes discussing what they would bring and how Juvia would be tied up as well as what she’ll wear. After the conversation, Natsu stood up and lowered his pants, presenting his cock to her face.

“Well, you’ve been a good girl, so I’ll give you a reward.” Natsu spoke, smirking as Juvia’s eyes lit up.

“Thank you, Natsu!” she cheered as she began taking in his length into her mouth, slowly sucking it like an ice pop.

Natsu began to sigh in relief of the blowjob being given by his girl. Juvia noticed and began to gain a slight lustful look as she bent her head down, running her teeth over the top of his girth.

Taking it out of her mouth, Juvia let out a few breaths of exhaustion, the hot breath covering his cock as she began to lather his cock with her tongue, covering it with saliva. Natsu even lifted his cock up so Juvia could get the underside before putting it back into her mouth, sucking even harder.

Grabbing her head, he began to force it down her mouth, rocking his hips into her mouth. Juvia had to screw her eyes shut as the tight grip on her head was getting uncomfortable and his cock was reaching deeper into her throat.

Natsu then felt pressure being built up in his cock, so he took it out of her mouth and began to stroke his cock, while Juvia kept her mouth open with hopes of catching any stray cum. The cum began to shoot out, some landing in her mouth, some on her face just below the left eye and the rest dribbling over her chest.

Wiping off some of the cum that covered her face and chest, he presented it to Juvia who began to lick it clean, enjoying the salty taste.

“Now that’s done.’ Natsu said as he uncuffed Juvia, who rubbed her wrists to get the blood flowing. ‘Let’s get ready for the beach day”

Juvia nodded and went to gather the things needed for their beach evening.

It was now sunset at the beach. The sun was just behind the ocean and the sky was coloured a mix of orange and blue. The solar giant reflected against the ocean like a distorted mirror. And waiting on the beach was a couple.

The first was a 33-year old male that looked like he was 25 with blazing red hair done in a messy bun. He had tanned skin plus black eyes with a build akin to a bodybuilder and he stood 6ft tall. There was a large tattoo of a weretiger on the back and he was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks. On his left shoulder was a red mark which looked like a coiling snake made of rope. Around his neck was a silver chain with a bloodstone gem hanging from the middle. On his left ring finger was a gold ring with a bloodstone in the middle.

With him was a 28-year-old woman with long silver hair which was done in a braid that went over her shoulder. She had pale skin and ice blue eyes which had purple eyeshadow and her lips were a ruby red. She was very curvy, standing at 5ft 11inches, with a flat stomach plus a pair of C-cups on her chest. The area near the left thigh had an ice blue coiling snake made of rope. Around her neck was an ice blue snowflake pendant on a thin silver chain which was resting on her heart and a thin silver collar with a ring in the middle. On her right ring finger was a thin silver wedding band with a diamond on the middle. She had on a two-piece ice blue bikini and thong with white sandals covering her feet.

“So Blaze. When will they get here?” The women asked

Blaze crossed his arms as he looked to where Natsu and Juvia were coming from. “They should be coming in ten minutes. Hopefully, they brought their bondage gear with them.” Blaze spoke in a deep voice.

Elsa perked up at that. “That’s nice. It’ll be great to see Juvia again.” She spoke, gripping her pendant.

Blaze smirked at that. “Oh? I think someone may be a bit Bi-curious. I won’t have to worry about being cheated on with another woman?”

Elsa just giggled as she walked up to her husband, swaying her slightly wide hips with a half-lidded look in her eyes as she approached him, pressing her chest against his torso and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of cheating on you” She spoke lustfully, causing Blaze to gain the same look in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Good. A shame I can’t punish you here...guess I’ll punish you when we get back” he spoke in a low, husky voice.

“Oooohhh, Master…” She purred, kissing him on the lips with her left leg lifted up while Blaze kissed back. They spent a few minutes tongue-wrestling when suddenly.

“AHEM!”

Both stopped as their eyes shot open, whipping around, seeing Natsu and Juvia both with amused looks on their faces. They were in the same beachwear when Natsu proposed only Natsu was wearing his necklace and Juvia was wearing her ring as well as her collar.

“So...what flavour is Elsa’s lips?” Natsu asked in amusement, causing Blaze to blush a bright red

“And here I thought that we had something special, Elsa” Juvia cried in an over-dramatic tone with the back of her left hand touching her forehead, causing Elsa to blush red as well.

“So you saw?” Blaze spoke nervously, to which both nodded.

Elsa covered her face in embarrassment.

Natsu just waved his hands. “Anyways, enough about that. Let’s get this evening started!” He cheered as he brought out the snacks. They soon began discussing what has been happening in their lives.

“So you actually managed to adopt a child?” Juvia asked in an excited voice.

“Yes! I am going to smother it with all sorts of love and gifts!” Elsa squealed.

“I hope you’re ready for fatherhood, man” Natsu said

“Nope. But what man is?” Blaze replied as the two fist bumped.

Soon they were talking about the marriage proposal.

Spitting out his drink, Blaze slapped his hand on Natsu’s back.

“Damn, son! You worked hard to propose to her, huh?” 

Natsu grinned. “Yep! Had to save a lot of Jewel to get that ring made.”

The girls were gaggling over the events.

“So he literally held you as you both kissed in front of the moon?” She squealed.

“And he treated me to a lovely dinner!” Juvia replied. She then gained a bashful/lustful look

“He also chained me up and had his way with me.” She sighed in bliss. “It was wonderful”

Elsa giggled as she placed her hands on her arms. “Looks like you two weren’t slacking”

“Nope”

“So how did Natsu do it?”

Juvia’s eyes soon turned a bit lustful. “He suspended my arms above my head and put nipple clamps on my tits. He then whipped my ass and shoved a vibrator up my vagina. It was’ She then sighed in happiness. ‘...glorious” She then continued to talk about the evening after the proposal.

It was about an hour into the picnic. There was still daylight but all of the snacks were eaten. Soon, they all decided to commence with the second part of the beach day: Bondage time.

“Now that picnic has finished…’ Blaze then brought over a bag that was filled with something judging by the bulging. ‘...shall we get started?” Blaze spoke, opening the bag and Elsa pulling out a tarp

Natsu and Juvia looked at each other with lustful smirks as they opened their bag as well, revealing four poles.

“Well let’s keep the makeovers separate. Don’t want to reveal anything too fast.” Natsu spoke as he placed the poles into the beach ground, allowing Blaze and Elsa to fix the tarp, obstructing the view.

“I was wondering when Natsu would propose” Blaze spoke as he began pulling out a pair of ankle shackles plus a few lengths of rope. Elsa was busy rolling her shoulders, getting her body loose for her bondage. Her back was to Blaze so when she bent down, she gave a view of her ass to him

“Still, I hope he invites us and the rest of the club to the wedding.” Elsa remarked, seeing her husband fasten the shackles around her ankles.

Elsa put her arms out to her sides as Blaze draped the rope over her shoulders and began to wrap it around her top arms before pulling them in opposite directions, bringing her arms closer behind her back. He then wrapped the rope above her breasts four times before knotting it behind her back. Grabbing another length of rope he wrapped it around the same arm but a few centimeters below the first four coils before wrapping it under her breasts, causing them to bounce a bit before knotting them off.

“Not too tight?” Blaze asked his wife

“No. They’re alright” Elsa replied, already feeling warm as her face flushed.

Blaze then took hold of her wrists and placed them behind her back in the shape of a box, with them touching the opposite elbow and proceeded to tie a smaller rope around them, securing them in place. Finally, he wrapped a rope around her torso, putting it through the rope which secured her wrists. Finally, he tied a rope near her crotch, bringing it down and digging it into her crotch, causing a throaty moan to come out of her mouth. She blushed at that as Blaze chuckled

Turning his wife around, Blaze licked his lips at the sight as he secured the leash around the ring of her collar.

“Beautiful…” He murmured as Elsa giggled with a slight blush on her cheeks.

“You flatterer.” Elsa teased. She then looked at the tarp in wonder.

“Are they done yet?” She asked

Instead of tying up Juvia, Natsu began by grabbing Juvia’s breasts from behind, giving them a hard squeeze as he began to playfully lick her neck, causing her to moan

“Natsu...please…” Juvia moaned

“You know you like this…” Natsu teased as he continued to squeeze her breasts, before releasing his hold and grabbing some of the rope, making a small loop in the middle. He then placed the rope over her shoulders then wrapped it twice around her neck, slightly restricting her air, but not enough to silence and choke her to death.

“It’s a bit tight…” She whimpered  
“Don’t worry’ Natsu soothed her nerves. ‘It won’t strangle you to death.”

He then began to wind the rope around her arms until the rope reached her wrists where he threaded the rope through the loop near her wrists. Juvia decided to cross her wrists near her naple as Natsu began to tied her wrists with a simple knot before slipping the rope through the loop he made earlier, pulling the rope down causing her tied wrists to shift a bit upward, allowing Natsu to tie off the remaining bit of rope in the form of a spiral before knotting it off, securing the rope in place.

Finally he used a shorter piece of rope to wrap around her waist and bringing it down to her crotch, digging into her clit causing her a slight jolt and a moan from her.

Natsu then grabbed a pair of ankle shackles and secured them around her ankles. He then turned her around to secure the leash onto her collar.

“Now, my pretty. Shall we enjoy our evening with Blaze and Elsa?” Natsu commented. Juvia smiled lustfully, swaying her hips as she pushed her breasts into his torso.

“Lets have some fun” She whispered seductively.

Blaze and Natsu went to take down the tarp revealing their loved ones’ bond forms. Both looked at the bound forms of the girls and nodded in appreciation.

“At least you haven’t been slacking.” Blaze commented

“I could say the same thing to you,” Natsu said back.

“Actually there is one thing missing,” Blaze said as he analysed the tied up woman.

Natsu nodded and the two went to set up something while Juvia and Elsa looked over each other.

“Now you look amazing, Juvia” Elsa complimented as the water mage twirled around to show off her bounds.

“Thank you, Elsa. Natsu was gentle with my bonds. But yours is attractive as well.” Juvia said back as Elsa soon approached her, swaying her hips and pressing her breasts against Juvia. She had a rather sensual look on her face as her lips were close to Juvia’s as they both had red blushes on their cheeks, though Juvia looked slightly nervous while Elsa had a seductive look on her face.

“You want a closer look?” She whispered, looking like she was about to kiss as her lips were about to capture Juvia’s when…

“Oh girls!” Blaze’s voice rang catching their attention.

Elsa pouted “Oh well. Maybe another time”

The two made their way to their lovers, the sound of the leg irons crunching the sand as they walked, swaying their hips and their breasts bouncing with each step, which caught the eyes of the two boys.

When they got to their lovers, both got onto their knees with their backs straight, presenting their bound forms. Blaze and Natsu soon approached them, both with a beaded necklace with a badge clipped on the front, like the ones you would see on a secretary. The one in Natsu’s hand was salmon pink and ocean blue with the badge saying: “My name is Juvia Lockser and I belong to Natsu Dragneel in body as his slave” while Blaze’s one was flaming red and ice blue and the badge was saying “My name is Elsa Ignitus and I belong to Blaze Ignitus in body as his slave” 

Blaze then began to speak in a tone which conveyed dominance. “Do you accept my offer to become my slave?”

Elsa spoke with a hint of lust “I do”

Blaze then continued “If you do become my slave, it means that you will surrender any chance of free will and will follow what I say. Do you still accept the offer?”

Elsa repeated “I do”

Blaze then smirked dangerously “Then I will now commence to take you as my own slave” Elsa lowered her head, allowing Blaze to place the secretary badge around her neck, moving her hair to cover some of the beads. Grabbing the leash, he forced Elsa to her feet, badge hanging over her bikini clad breasts

“You really like roleplay, don’t you?” Elsa snarked in a playful manner

“Well, I did place your badge around your neck” Blaze commented.

They turned to see Juvia lowering her head, allowing Natsu to place the badge around her neck. Natsu then forced her onto her feet, holding the leash in his hands

Juvia was currently kneeling on the sand with her back straight, presenting her bound form to Natsu while Natsu approached the bound water witch with the ID Necklace in his hand.

“Do you Juvia Lockser accept my offer in becoming my slave for the rest of your life” he demanded

‘Geez that sounded so corny!’ Natsu thought

Juvia simply looked down slightly and mumbled “I do”

Approaching closer, Natsu then continued: “Just so you know, when I place the badge around your neck, there is no going back”

‘Seriously, why am I still talking like this?!’ Natsu moaned in his head

Juvia looked up with faux determination and said “I’m willing to become your slave, Master Natsu”

‘God...I knew I shouldn’t have read those smutty stories Erza had!’ Juvia moaned in her thoughts.

Placing the badge around Juvia’s lowered head, moving the hair out of the way, Natsu finished the cringy dialogue. “In that case, you are now my slave. For the rest of your life.”

Grabbing the leash, Natsu pulled Juvia to her feet then said.

“This is why I don’t like role play.”

“We really need to work on our dialogue”

Natsu and Juvia then walked up to Blaze and Elsa, who looked at them with snickers causing the fire/water duo to blush.

“That was cheesy” Blaze commented

“You really need to read better romance novels” Elsa added

“Yeah, yeah… Look can we just continue with the day?” Natsu said in an exasperated tone.

“Sure. But first...Let’s capture our girls on camera.” Blaze said as he got a camera lacrima.

“You read my mind” Natsu grinned as both grabbed the leashes of their lovers, pulling them to a cliff face. As they were walking, both Juvia and Elsa began to sway their hips, their breasts and ID necklaces bouncing with each step and they smirked at each other when their boys snuck glances at their bound swaying forms.

They soon brought their girls to the front of a cliff face and they got their cameras ready. Juvia and Elsa stood up straight, their bound forms presented and ready to be immortalised. Their necklaces were shining in the sun. Natsu and Blaze primed their cameras and

The photo was taken. Blaze then ordered them to turn their head to the left but to keep their fronts facing the camera. Mush like a mugshot being taken for a new prisoner. They did that and the camera was primed

The photo was taken. Natsu then asked for their bodies to turn to the left along with their heads. Cameras were primed and ready and...

It was taken. Soon they were told to stand back to back, with their asses touching and their chests thrusted forward slightly. They did that and it gave them a slight reaction to them, which didn’t go unnoticed by the boys. Nevertheless, they took the photo.

Natsu then ordered them onto their knees, facing the camera and having their heads together, cheek-to-cheek. Being close together got them to blush which Natsu noticed but decided to think about it another time. Cameras primed and...

Grabbing a chair, Blaze got Elsa to sit on it with Juvia on her lap in a perpendicular manner. The two girls blushed slightly, confirming Blaze’s and Natsu’s suspicions. They were into each other but it was more like a friends with benefits vibe...But first...

They had a photo to take. Soon Natsu decided to exploit the lust and have Elsa place her head on Juvia’s lap while she sat on the floor. They were flushing a bright red as Elsa was on her thighs and she felt a bit warm near her rectum. There was a knowing glint in their eyes as the two doms took a picture of their subs.

Putting the cameras down, both Natsu and Blaze made their way to Juvia and Elsa, unclipping their leashes, confusing them. Natsu then turned their bodies so that they were facing each other, while Blaze grabbed a shorter leash with two clips. He attached them to the rings which caused the two to bend over, sticking out their asses and their lips were close to touching. They were blushing madly

“Um, Juvia?” Elsa spoke meekly

“Yeah?” Juvia relied in a similar tone

“Why are the boys positioning us like we are about to kiss?”

Natsu then answered the question

“Because you two seem to have some lust for each other!” He replied with a smirk.

Blaze then continued. “Plus, nothing can be more hotter than two hot girls close to making out!” Both boys grabbed their cameras as they took the picture of the flushed girls.

Natsu then put them to their knees and moved their heads closer, causing their faces to heat up a lot more.

Finally, Blaze grabbed a final length of rope and tied their bodies together, causing their breasts to be squished together. Natsu then put their heads together, causing a squeal in surprise from the girls as their lips connected and Natsu used his scarf to keep it in position. They struggled but Natsu tied it tightly.

Blaze and Natsu took a lot of photos with bloody noses. By the time they were done, Natsu had untied the scarf but Elsa and Juvia were still kissing to the point their eyes were closed, cheeks were red and they were currently exchanging tongue.

A cough brought their attention and they pulled apart immediately...well as apart as they could manage.

“So how does she taste?” Natsu teased.

Juvia flushed red as she barked angrily “Get this leash off me!” Natsu chuckled as he did just that, helping Juvia to her feet as Blaze did the same.

“Well, we should get going. It’s getting dark” Natsu said, noticing the sun close to being fully set.

“Yeah, we should go. Gotta head back before it gets busy at the guild.” Blaze replied. After saying their goodbyes, the two pairs went their separate ways, having fulfilled their day at the beach


End file.
